L'autre combat
by Karakorum
Summary: Lors de la dernière année de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort, à Poudlard, un groupe de résistant a combattu pour honorer et faire perdurer les valeurs chères à l'école et à cette génération de sorcier. Ceci est leur histoire, à ceux qui dans l'ombre on fait face à la peur et à la souffrance pour protéger à tous prix ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'entrainement

Chapitre 1

C'est le soleil qui le réveilla ce matin-là. Il s'était couché épuisé après une journée particulièrement éreintante. Il s'était littéralement effondré dans son lit sans prendre le temps de se changer ou de fermer les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Résultat, les premiers rayons du matin viennent réchauffer ses couvertures et son visage. « Pas déjà » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il grommela en se retournant, couvrant au passage sa tête de son oreiller pour se protéger de cette douce lumière de plus en plus insistante. Ce n'est que lorsque la chaleur des rayons du soleil devint insupportable qu'il émergea enfin de sous ses couvertures.

Ses yeux entrouverts bouffis par le sommeil lui rappelèrent douloureusement qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures cette nuit-là. Depuis quelques semaines, aligner plus de 4 ou 5 heures de sommeil était un luxe qu'il aurait adoré se payer, mais sa grand-mère ne lui laissait guère de répit. À quatre jours de sa dernière rentrée scolaire, elle n'avait pas encore songé lui laisser un peu de repos. S'assoyant au bord de son lit, la tête dans ses mains, il se frotta vigoureusement le visage pour se forcer à se réveiller et glissa d'un geste machinal une main dans ses cheveux en songeant qu'ils commençaient vraiment à être un peu trop long…Son regard dévia vers son bureau où sa lettre de Poudlard gisait sur une pile de vieux parchemin. Mais la vision de sa lettre ne fit pas naître en lui un sentiment d'excitation comme elle aurait dû.

Les rentrées scolaires avaient toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur lui. Toujours électrisante, mais incroyablement angoissante à la fois. Un doux mélange d'exaltation, de fébrilité, et de nervosité. Ce n'est quand sixième année qu'il avait pu échapper à la partie nervosité. Cette nouvelle rentrée apportait quant à elle un nouveau lot d'inquiétudes, bien différentes des précédentes. Entre l'excitation et la tristesse d'entamer sa dernière année, planaient le poids et l'anticipation des derniers évènements qui ont marqué le monde de la magie durant les derniers mois. Ces événements ne manqueraient pas d'affecter cette année scolaire qui s'annonçait donc particulièrement houleuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la gazette du sorcier datée de la veille qui reposait négligemment sur la chaise près de son bureau. Le grand titre ne faisait aucun doute sur le fondement de ses appréhensions. Pendant un moment il avait espéré avoir rêvé, mais la photo de celui qui fut un de ses pires cauchemars pendant plusieurs années lui enleva tout espoir. Il se leva et d'un geste négligent il jeta le journal à la poubelle. Inutile de le laisser trainer, il avait retenu le message et ne risquait pas de l'oublier de si tôt. Severus Rogue, directeur de Poudlard…

Luna et Ginny lui avaient écrit au début du mois après le mariage catastrophique du frère de cette dernière. Les deux missives étaient plutôt courtes. Dans la première, Luna avait simplement souligné la magnificence du mariage et regrettait la façon dont il s'était terminé. C'est seulement dans la lettre de Ginny qu'il put avoir tous les détails. Il était maintenant l'un des seuls à savoir avec certitude que le ministre avait été assassiné et que le ministère était dorénavant aux mains de vous-savez-qui. Il en avait informé sa grand-mère qui avait encaissé la nouvelle de la même façon que si on lui avait annoncé qu'un nouveau gnome s'était installé dans son jardin et avait simplement dit : « Et bien… ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il n'y a pas quoi s'émouvoir. » Il en était resté bouche bée et s'était contenté de regarder sa grand-mère quitter la maison pour aller prendre le thé avec la voisine.

Cette nouvelle l'avait fait réfléchir, il avait songé ne pas retourner à Poudlard, le ministère tombé et Dumblodore mort, ça risquait de devenir très dangereux. Mais sa grand-mère l'avait stoppé net.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu dois y aller. Qui sait ce qui s'y passera… ce ne sera certainement pas joyeux tous les jours. Les plus jeunes compteront sur les plus vieux pour les protéger et tu dois être là pour eux. C'est ton devoir en tant que septième année. Et puis le ministère a été bien clair… tous les jeunes sorciers doivent être à l'école sous peine d'être considérés comme fugitif et d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

Il n'avait jamais alors considéré les choses de cette façon. Il ne s'était jamais imaginer protéger ou veiller sur qui que ce soit, habituellement c'est plutôt l'inverse qui arrive. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient bien mieux placés pour le faire… Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas beaucoup à revoir Harry cette année, déjà une campagne de diffamation s'était mise en place dans la gazette du sorcier et partout où le ministère avait une voix. Ginny lui avait écrit que Ron avait l'écrabouille, ce à quoi il n'en croyait pas un mot et Hermione en tant que né-moldue ne risquait pas de se pointer à Poudlard. Finalement, là où irait Harry, Ron et Hermione y seraient aussi.

Maintenant qu'il savait à qui il allait avoir à faire pendant l'année, il désirait encore moins y retourner. Mais il allait le faire, n'allait peut-être pas protéger et veiller sur les plus jeunes comme Harry, Ron et Hermione l'auraient fait, mais peut-être qu'avec tous les autres ils pourront faire quelques choses pour les plus jeunes.

Il se changea en vitesse, enfila en un nouveau t-shirt et un jeans sali de terre. Il mit ses chaussures en vitesse et sortie de sa chambre. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier en bois grinçant, il entendit la voix familière et autoritaire du maître de la maison. Le cri était tellement puissant qu'il semblait venir de toutes les pièces, de chaque mur et même de chaque petits morceaux constituant la maison. Il était même certain d'avoir vu un jour la tapisserie se recroqueviller sur elle-même sous la voix de sa grand-mère. « Mais comment fait-elle? »

- Neville ! Il faut que j'envoie une escouade d'Auror pour te sortir du lit ou dois-je le faire moi-même ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

- Je suis là grand'man… inutile de crier, dit-il calmement en rentrant dans la salle à manger et en prenant place au bout de l'imposante table en chêne.

- Ne soit pas impertinent jeune homme, on a une grosse journée qui nous attend! Mitzi!

Une minuscule elfe de maison apparut dans la salle à manger, portant à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête une assiette remplit à ras bord de bacon, toast et d'œufs brouillés. Accourant auprès de Neville chargé de son lourd plateau elle glissa et alors que le plateau tanguait dangereusement il le rattrapa, espérant que sa grand-mère n'ait rien remarqué de l'étourderie de l'elfe. Pour lui éviter d'être sermonné à grand cri il couvrit les gémissements de honte de l'elfe en s'exclama d'un air faux et fort:

« Woah! Ça me semble délicieux comme petit déjeuner! Merci Mitzi! Vas donc nous chercher un peu de thé s'il te plait!»

Un hoquet et un crac suivirent ses paroles. Il soupira de soulagement. Hermione avait bien entendu un jour essayer de convaincre Neville d'abandonner cette pratique « abjecte » d'esclavage des elfes de maison. Il avait essayé par gentillesse pour son amie, mais lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet avec Mitzi et sa grand-mère les deux avaient eu exactement la même réaction. L'accusant de vouloir mettre à la porte sans ressource et sans vivre l'une des plus anciennes et fidèles amies de la famille il n'avait jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis et s'était contenté d'être le plus gentil possible avec Mitzi. La révolution des elfes des maisons ne se ferait pas dans la demeure des Londubat.

- Il n'y aura plus d'entrainement d'ici la rentrée. Je compte quand même sur toi pour pratiquer tous les après-midi les sorts que je t'ai enseigné cet été. Mais je m'attend toujours à ce que tu t'occupes du jardin et la voisine a besoin de ton aide pour vider son annexe il y a un fouillis pas possible là-dedans. As-tu finis ce manuel théorique sur les enchantements que je t'ai prêté avant-hier? N'oublis pas, nous allons sur le chemin de traverse pour tes achats scolaires cet après-midi. Ah aussi j'ai cru voir un doxy dans le grenier, occupes toi de lui en premier ce matin, je ferai le jardin, si jamais il pond ses sales œufs dans mes rideaux je te tiendrai responsable. Et le gnome est de retour! Il a massacré ma sauge et mon voltiflor! Tu pourras t'en occuper en revenant du chemin de traverse.

Neville soupira, il avait cru un instant avoir un moment de répit, il soupçonnait même sa grand-mère d'avoir introduit le doxy dans la maison… et pourquoi pas d'avoir ramené le gnome. Il se leva, aussi bien commencer maintenant, avec un peu de chance il aurait fini pour minuit…

Malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait pas un, mais une demi-douzaine de Doxys dans le grenier. Ça lui prit la matinée pour les pulvériser tous avec le doxycide. Et il manqua de peu de se faire mordre par ces sales bestioles au moins une vingtaine de fois, mais il avait réussi à chaque fois à les esquiver. Il remercia intérieurement sa grand-mère pour son entrainement intensif en duel… mine de rien ça avait fini par payer.

La bataille de la tour d'astronomie et la mort du professeur Dumbledore à la fin de l'année scolaire avaient fortement chamboulé Neville. Même si ses amis l'avaient convaincu du contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en partie responsable des événements. Malgré la potion de _félix félicis_, ils n'avaient pu empêcher les mangemorts d'entrer dans l'école et e professeur Rogue de tuer le directeur. Ils s'étaient tous battus vaillamment, mais malgré l'Armée de Dumbledore en cinquième année qui lui avait permis de s'améliorer considérablement en sort d'attaque et de défense, il s'était senti particulièrement empoté là-haut. Malgré la chance presque qu'aucun de ses sorts n'avaient fait mouche. Et lorsqu'il avait tenté d'atteindre le haut de la tour il s'était fait mettre hors d'état de combat par une barrière de protection… et n'avait pu aider Harry quand celui-ci était passé près de lui. Il avait fini la bataille endormi à l'infirmerie. Même si tous ses amis lui avaient assuré qu'il s'était bien battu, qu'il n'aurait pu faire mieux et qu'il avait été d'un grand secours, une pensée le hantait… celle qu'il aurait, en fait, put faire mieux.

À son retour à la demeure des Londubat il s'était replié dans un silence morose qui avait duré plus d'une semaine. Un matin il avait finalement rompu son silence et exprimé à sa grand-mère son désir de s'entrainer tout l'été pour… pour être prêt à affronter la suite, qu'importe ce qui arriverait. Cette dernière avant d'être une vieille harpie aigrie avait été une sorcière de haut rang toujours respectée dans le monde des sorciers.

Le lendemain matin elle le réveilla à six heure et alors qu'il avalait avec difficulté une tartine de marmelade elle lui avait présenté un programme d'entrainement qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. S'en suivit un été digne d'un camp d'entrainement d'Auror. Tous les matins il devait se lever pour aller courir une demi-heure avant le petit-déjeuner où les premières semaines furent une vraie torture. Au bout d'un mois, il avait pu la convaincre d'espacer les séances de course d'une journée. Après le petit-déjeuner, il devait s'occuper de manière moldu du jardin de sa grand-mère qui possédait des plantes avec de sacrés caractères ainsi que des différentes tâches d'entretien de l'immense demeure des Londubat. Officiellement, la demeure des Londubat n'est pas un manoir, mais pour Neville cet été là elle n'en était pas loin avec tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire. Ces tâches, il devait les effectuer autant que possible sans l'aide de la magie. Le midi il avait alors un peu de répit pour manger et lire les ouvrages imposés par sa grand-mère traitant de tout ce que la magie peut offrir en terme de lecture. Puis l'après-midi était axé sur l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts et de duel contre sa grand-mère qui s'avérait un adversaire redoutable. Certain jour, son grand-oncle Algie la remplaçait. Il était plus rapide qu'Augusta et les duels étaient donc encore plus épuisants avec ce dernier. Cet entrainement intensif durait souvent jusqu'à neuf heures du soir sans pause. Bref jusqu'à épuisement total. Le repas du soir suivait avec une période d'étude où sa grand-mère le questionnait jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse par cœur le contenu des ouvrages qu'elle lui faisait lire le midi. Vers minuit parfois une heure du matin il devait retourner dans le jardin s'occuper des plantes nécessitant des soins nocturnes… comme le filet du diable caché dans la grange au fond du champ avoisinant la demeure. Même si ça l'obligeait à se coucher vers deux, voir trois heures du matin, c'était définitivement la partie qu'il préférait de sa journée. Après la séance d'étude intensive, il avait besoin de ce moment de répit pour se détendre, et rien de mieux qu'un peu de jardinage au clair de lune pour se changer les idées. Il se couchait ainsi épuisé, mais satisfait. À quelques reprises il avait tenté d'alléger le programme auprès de sa grand-mère, mais elle était intraitable. N'ayant jamais eu gain de cause, il avait fini par s'habituer à cette nouvelle routine.

Au fil des semaines, même s'il reste fondamentalement maladroit, il avait gagné en rapidité lors des duels, esquivait plus rapidement et touchait sa cible plus souvent. L'insupportable course du matin avait aussi fait son effet, il s'essoufflait moins rapidement et pouvait soutenir le rythme d'un duel plus longtemps, même contre son grand-oncle Algie. Aussi les nombreuses tâches d'entretien avaient fini par faire fondre ses rondeurs et renforcer le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un joueur de Quidditch, mais il pouvait maintenant porter à lui seul 4 sacs de terre magiques d'un seul coup!

En redescendant du grenier, il passa à sa chambre et se changea. Il enfila une robe de sorcier puisqu'il irait plus tard sur le chemin de traverse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa lettre de Poudlard contenant la liste de fournitures de sa septième année, un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et après un rapide combat contre le bec de l'oiseau réussit à récupérer la note attachée à sa patte.

_Salut Neville,_

_Mes parents ne veulent pas que j'aille faire mes achats scolaires seul et je refuse d'y aller avec eux maintenant que je suis majeur (j'aurais l'air de quoi?)_

_Aussi je me disais qu'on pourrait s'y retrouver. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Dean depuis deux semaines au cas où tu demanderais… et ça me ferait drôlement plaisir de voir un visage familier._

_Alors t'en dis quoi?_

_S._

Échapper à sa grand-mère un après-midi? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment demander mieux. Il répondit au dos de la note une réponse rapide et descendit au salon retrouver sa grand-mère. Maintenant qu'il avait dit oui, il devait trouver une façon de se débarrasser d'elle. Il jura intérieurement… comment allait-il faire? Jamais elle ne le laisserait y aller seul.

Aussi il tenta le tout pour le tout. En rentrant dans le salon il annonça de but en blanc.

- Seamus m'a écrit, on se retrouve sur le chemin de traverse, tu n'auras pas besoin de m'accompagner cette année.

- Très bien. Tu passeras pour moi chez Mme. Guipure, j'ai commandé une robe la semaine dernière. Et si tu peux acheter un nouveau plant de sauge et de voltiflor pour remplacer ceux que le gnome a bousillés, ce serait merveilleux.

- Vraiment? Répondit Neville ébahi qu'elle n'offre aucune opposition.

Mme. Londubat leva les yeux de son ouvrage et regarda son petit-fils longuement. En deux ans il avait terriblement changé. Il avait gagné en assurance. Et là où se tenait avant un garçon timide aux yeux rivés au sol qui aurait à peine osé lui demander la permission de faire ses courses avec ces amis, se tenait maintenant un homme qui confrontait afin son autorité et lui imposait ses décisions. Elle n'en était que plus fière.

- Tu veux que je change d'avis, rugit-elle ! Allez ouste, Mitzi t'a préparé à manger. Tu iras sur le chemin après avoir avalé quelque chose!

Sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce. Dès qu'il eut fini la soupe que l'elfe lui avait préparée, il alla à la cuisine où s'affairait cette dernière. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'engouffra dans la cheminée. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il émergeait de nouveau dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Mitzi qui en échappa une assiette qui fini sa chute en éclatant en mille morceau.

- Désolé Mitzi ! J'ai oublié ma liste de fourniture !

Alors qu'il montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage et qu'il récupérait sa lettre gisant toujours sur son bureau, il entendit sa grand-mère lui crier :

- Mais quel étourdi tu fais, achètes-toi aussi un rapeltout et tâche de ne pas le perdre celui-là aussi!

Alors qu'elle continuait à le sermonner, il était à nouveau dans la cuisine, enveloppé par les flammes vertes de la cheminée après avoir crié sa destination le Chemin de traverse. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre la chance qu'elle change d'avis.

Une fois sur place il ne lui suffit que de 10 minutes avant de trouver Seamus avec qui il passa le restant de la journée. Ce n'est que vers 20h qu'il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer, sans quoi sa grand-mère risquait d'envoyer la brigade de police magique à ses trousses.

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic est écrit, l'aventure est lancée pour les personnages et pour moi-même. _

_Ah j'ai peur d'en avoir trop fait pour Neville, je voulais qu'il se soit un peu entrainé durant l'été mais là j'ai littéralement transformé le tout en camp d'auror... bref je me suis laissée emportée… _

_J'essaie le plus possible de m'en tenir au livre et à tous faits connus et approuvés hors livre. Parfois j'ajoute et brode, mais j'essaie d'avoir toujours un fond de vrai. Donc s'il devait y avoir des détails qui ne coïncident pas avec les livres et que ça vous agace à mort, dites le moi! Je vous promets que ce n'est pas voulu et que je vais rectifier le tir même si ça implique réécrire des paragraphes complets!_

_Sinon pour ce premier chapitre je sait j'en mets beaucoup et passe d'un truc à l'autre assez souvent. J'ai essayé de faire ça de la façon la plus harmonieuse possible, j'espère que ça a fonctionné, mais je voulais vraiment poser de bonnes bases pour la suite._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Reviews or not rewiews là est la question_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Plantes et potions

Pour ceux qui connaissent l'effervescence de la plateforme 9 ¾ un jour de rentrée, cette dernière était méconnaissable. Ce matin-là, en plus des familles et des étudiants se tenaient des membres du ministère qui scrutaient la foule d'un œil autoritaire. En main, un amalgame de listes, de dossiers et de photographies. Par moment, ils arrêtaient une famille pour effectuer « un simple contrôle » selon leurs propres mots. Sous l'œil inquisiteur des pères, inquiet des mères et terrifié des enfants, ils vérifiaient l'identité de tous les membres, leurs baguettes et leurs bagages. Le plus souvent, les familles étaient libérées au bout de quelques minutes, les moins chanceuses étaient escortées hors de la gare.

C'est dans cette ambiance lourde que Neville arriva sur la plateforme accompagné de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci avait insisté pour l'accompagner une dernière fois. Aucun des deux ne parlait. À leur arriver, ils avaient passé plusieurs minutes immobiles, à observer la foule. Neville vit plusieurs premières années pleurant dans les bras de leur mère qui tentait en vain de garder une certaine contenance. Au lieu des rires et des cris de joie des plus anciens, on entendait la rumeur des mères et des pères qui leur conseillaient d'être prudents et de ne rien tenter de déraisonnable. Sur d'autres visages, l'on pouvait y lire une colère silencieuse que l'on tentait de garder sous contrôle. Seuls les familles et les élèves de Serpentard semblaient aborder cette rentrée avec calme. Cependant, derrière le masque serein de plusieurs parents l'on pouvait quand même déchiffrer des rides d'inquiétudes.

Neville vit arriver Ginny accompagnée de ses parents. À peine avaient-ils mis les pieds dans la gare que deux membres du ministère vinrent les intercepter. Après quelques échanges, le ton commença à monter et Arthur était devenu littéralement rouge de colère. Neville esquiva un geste pour aller dans leur direction, mais une main ferme sur son épaule le retint sur place.

- Laisse les, ils sont bien capables de se débarrasser de ces grattes papiers seuls, lui dit sa grand-mère d'un ton ferme qui n'ouvrait pas à la discussion. Le train va bientôt partir, il vaudrait mieux que tu attendes ton amie à l'intérieur.

Neville abdiqua d'un hochement de tête sans détourner le regard de la famille Weasley. Il finit par rapporter son attention sur sa grand-mère qui le fixait étrangement.

- Et bien… commença-t-il

- Je ne te conseille pas d'être prudent et de garder profil bas Neville. Si tu es un vrai Londubat, je compte sur toi pour faire ce qu'il faut là-bas, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. Parce que tu es le fils de ton père, je sais que tu y arriveras.

Il ne savait toujours pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par là… que devait-il faire ? Toutefois quelque chose dans la voix d'Augusta Londubat et ce qu'elle lui dit à propos de son père, réveillèrent une puissante vague d'amour pour sa grand-mère. Sans réfléchir, il l'enlaça avec fermeté, un geste d'affection qu'il ne lui avait pas donné depuis des années. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelque instant qu'elle le repoussa gentiment.

- Bon, bon, ça suffit maintenant, un peu de retenu quand même. Maintenant, file avant de manquer le train. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Elle avait repris son aire autoritaire, mais Neville vit très nettement les yeux humides remplis de fierté de sa grand-mère. Il lui sourit sincèrement puis se pencha pour prendre ses valises, attrapa d'un geste Trevor qui avait tenté une fuite et le glissa dans sa petite cage en bois qu'il sella avec un sort de _Collaporta_. Avec un dernier geste de la main pour sa grand-mère, il grimpa dans le premier wagon.

L'ambiance dans le train était morose, pas de discussions animées et joyeuses comme à l'accoutumer, pas d'étudiants courant et criant dans les couloirs, pas d'échanges enthousiastes entre amis qui se retrouvent après deux mois de vacances. Seuls des visages sombres, des discussions à voix basses qui s'interrompaient au passage de Neville et des regards de suspicion. Mais surtout, aucun sourire, aucun rire. Neville remarqua aussi que les compartiments semblaient plus vides que d'habitude. Si, pour une fois, il était facile de trouver un compartiment libre, il fut plus difficile de trouver un ami avec qui faire le voyage. Aussi Neville se mit à la recherche d'une connaissance avec qui partager un compartiment. Dans le deuxième wagon, il trouva des Poufsouffle de septième année. Il pensa un instant s'inviter dans leur groupe, mais quand il remarqua Susan Bones en pleures, entourée d'Hannah et d'Ernie qui tentaient en vain de la consoler, il ne se sentit pas la force de les interrompre et passa son chemin. Ce n'est que dans l'avant-dernier compartiment du troisième wagon qu'il y trouva Luna en compagnie d'une Gryffondor. En sixième année il lui semblait bien. Il reconnaissait son visage, mais impossible de se rappeler son nom. En fait, il ne la connaissait pas réellement. Il se souvenait l'avoir vue une ou deux fois lors des soirées organisées par Slugborn avant qu'il ne cesse d'y être invité. Il l'avait souvent vu avec Hermione étudiant à la bibliothèque et il crut se souvenir avoir vu Hermione l'inviter à la Tête du sanglier pour la formation de l'Armée de Dumbledore. En y pensant bien, il se demanda pourquoi elle ne s'y était pas jointe si Hermione l'y avait invité.

Lorsqu'il entra, les deux jeunes filles étaient en grande discussion. Il était heureux de voir que Luna avait apparemment une amie en dehors de lui, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Plus encore, il constata avec joie que l'ambiance était relativement détendue et joyeuse comparée au reste du train.

- Salut… heu je peux m'installer ici? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, gêné d'avoir interrompu leur conversation.

- Bien sûr ! lui répond Luna de sa voix rêveuse ! Tiens, tu as beaucoup de _Jajakas_ aujourd'hui! Aurais-tu chassé des Dixys récemment ?

N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'était des _Jajakas_, il se contenta de répondre d'un simple « Ah oui ! Ah bon ? ».

- Bonjour Neville, lui dit la Gryffondor, d'un sourire complice révélant qu'elle savait très pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui racontait Luna.

À l'appel de son nom, il se renfrogna, encore un peu plus gêné de ne pas se souvenir de son nom. Il lui répondit d'un vague salut, priant de tout cœur que son nom lui reviendrait en mémoire... décidément certaine chose ne s'amélioraient pas. Après avoir avec peine soulevé ses valises dans le filet à bagages, il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, faisant face à Luna.

- Melinda me parlait de ses vacances ! lui lança Luna les yeux remplit d'excitation. Savais-tu qu'il y avait des _Passiflora Cardinalis_ dans la forêt de l'Abbaye de Tresco? C'est incroyable ! Papa rêve de mettre la main sur une de ses plantes puisqu'elles attirent les _Pogipos_ ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un vrai _pogipo_ !

Neville connaissait bien la plante pour l'avoir étudiée lors d'un devoir pour le professeur Chourave l'année précédente. Il connaissait la plupart de ses propriétés et était plutôt certain que l'attraction de _pogipos_ n'en faisait pas partie. Ses feuilles sont prisées pour la fabrication de puissante potion curative et l'essence de ses fleurs permet de purifier de l'air ayant été empoisonné. C'est cependant sa sève qui rend la plante exceptionnelle. Lorsque elle est récupérée à un moment précis de l'année quand toutes conditions de cueillettes sont réunies, sa consommation en faible quantité permet d'augmenter la puissance par dix des sortilèges lancés par le sorcier qui en aura pris. En contrepartie, une ingestion excessive entraînera une paralysie complète et irréversible et la sève recueillit à un moment non opportun devient un puissant poison absolument indétectable. Bref, c'est une plante qui coûte une fortune, difficile à trouver et ses emplacements sont un secret bien gardé! C'est pourquoi il haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard étonné et intéressé vers Melinda. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas si étonnant de retrouver des plants de _Passiflora Cardinalis_ dans le jardin de l'Abbay de Tresco, c'est un des jardins magiques les plus réputés du monde, il ne pensait cependant pas que le climat insulaire permettait la culture de cette plante presque tropicale.

Le sourire de Mélinda s'agrandit d'un coup.

- C'est vrai! J'oubliais que tu adorais la botanique !

Elle failla dans le sac qui était à ses pieds et sorties la pousse d'une plante d'apparence ordinaire si ce n'est des reflets dorés et scintillants jaillissant des rainures des feuilles. La pousse était précieusement conservée sous une coupole en verre. Elle la tendit à Neville, qui la prit délicatement dans ses mains, aussi émerveillées par la plante que la coupole elle-même, un objet de magie avancée incroyable. Tant qu'elle reste close, la coupole recrée les conditions dans lesquelles la plante s'épanouit le mieux. Bref, elle reproduit la température, le taux d'humidité et peut même contrôler la luminosité à la perfection. C'est un objet idéal pour transporter des plantes extrêmement délicates.

Sans quitter la plante des yeux, il lui demanda :

- Mais comment tu as eu ça?

- C'est grâce à mon père, répondit-elle, sachant qu'il parlait à la fois de la plante et de la coupole. Tu te souviens que la famille de mon père possède une vaste chaîne d'apothicaires?

Il secoua la tête, se souvenant maintenant de son nom et pourquoi elle était invitée au club de Slug. Melinda Bobbin.

- Le professeur Chourave a su que mon père allait au jardin de l'Abbaye cet été pour le commerce et lui a demandé de lui en rapporter un plant. Pour ne pas l'endommager par le voyage il a insisté pour que j'utilise une des coupoles de l'entreprise…

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, il lui rend la coupole.

- Tu voyages souvent avec ton père pour son entreprise? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Il était heureux pour une fois de pouvoir parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch ou de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Oui plutôt, mais normalement on ne va pas très loin. C'est toujours difficile de faire des voyages d'affaires en famille et puisque mon père aime bien nous voir ma sœur et moi l'été, il essaie toujours d'éviter ses voyages commerciaux durant cette période. On a quelques fois pu joindre l'utile à l'agréable et visiter un nouveau pays. Depuis deux ans c'est malheureusement devenu très difficile de sortir du pays. On a simplement tenté d'aller le plus loin possible dans les conditions actuelles. S'éloigner, un peu tu vois ? Il a alors pensé à l'île de Tresco. Puisqu'ils ont une renommée internationale, ils sont encore assez tranquilles là-bas malgré tout ce qui peut se passer par ici.

Son ton était devenu plus sombre, et un moment de silence pesa dans le compartiment. Elle reprit cependant d'un ton plus léger, voulant couper court à la soudaine morosité.

- Le jardin de l'Abbaye est magnifique ! Tu aurais certainement aimé ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de plantes magiques aussi prestigieuses réunies en un seul endroit! Il y a même des plantes tropicales ! Si tu voyais le jardin extérieur…

Neville rougit à tant de familiarité. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, c'était même probablement la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient vraiment la parole, mais leur intérêt commun pour les plantes rendait la conversation plutôt facile… même pour lui. Lui demandant ici et là plus de détail sur tel ou telle plante, la conversation se poursuivit pendant un certain temps.

Voyant que ses amis étaient plongés dans leur conversation, Luna sortit un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ et quelques minutes plus tard était totalement absorbée par sa lecture.

Au bout de deux heures, Neville et Melinda s'étaient finalement eux aussi mis à la lecture. Le premier lisait un essai de botanique que lui avait offert sa grand-mère pour son anniversaire et la seconde un manuel avancé de potion. C'est à ce moment que Ginny fit irruption dans leur compartiment, légèrement essoufflée. Tous levèrent les yeux de leur lecture pour les poser sur la jeune fille rousse qui, après avoir claqué la porte, fermait promptement les rideaux du compartiment. Après avoir jeté un œil rapide dans le couloir, elle se laissa choir sur la banquette au côté de Luna. Elle salua chaleureusement Luna et Neville, mais se contenta d'un « Bobbin » et d'un geste de tête en direction de Melinda. Cela surprit Neville. N'étaient-elles pas de la même année? Devant la froideur du salut de Ginny, Melinda lui sourit toutefois timidement en lui répondant « Bonjour Ginny ». Mais Ginny l'ignorait déjà et portait son attention à ses deux amis.

- Ces sales Serpentard ! rumina-t-elle… je sens qu'on va les avoir sur le dos encore plus qu'avant. Zabini était déjà en train de torturé de pauvres premières années. Je lui ai lancé un Chauve-furie bien sentie ! Ils n'ont pas tellement aimé et ne me lâcheront probablement plus, mais ça valait vraiment le coup !

Ça suffit pour expliquer le comportement étrange de leur amie, aussi Neville et Luna se contentèrent de hocher la tête en souriant à l'idée de Zabini aux prises avec l'un des fameux Chauve-furie de Ginny. Changeant de sujet, Ginny se redressa sur son banc et s'enquit de l'été de ces amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'elle n'était pas incluse dans la conversation, Melinda rapporta son attention à son livre de potions.

- Je t'ai vu arriver sur le quai tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce les membres du ministère vous voulaient ? Je croyais que ton père y travaillait toujours… à moins qu'après le mariage…

- Oui oui ! Il y travaille toujours, l'interrompit Ginny. J'en sais trop rien en fait, ils nous sont tombés dessus nous disant qu'ils devaient vérifier nos identités et le contenue de mes bagages. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser aller sans avoir vérifié minutieusement tous mes effets personnels. Papa était fou de rage, j'en ai presque manqué le train. En fait, si papa n'avait pas fini par les interrompre de force, c'est certain que j'y serais encore. Quand j'y pense, c'est certainement ce qu'ils ont tenté de faire. Ça aurait été un prétexte pour mettre la famille hors jeu. Si je n'avais pas été du voyage, ils auraient trouvé un moyen de m'accuser de désertion et j'aurais été affublée du titre de fugitive ou de traitre, et tout le reste de la famille aussi du même coup.

- Et Ron ? demanda Neville. Il est…

- Au lit, au Terrier. L'Éclabouille… je te l'avais écrit non ? l'interrompit-elle de nouveau avec un haussement d'épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- Vraiment ? tenta-t-il tout de même.

- Vraiment… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… il est malade, il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter. Ginny commença à s'impatienter.

- Il me semblait en pleine forme durant le mariage pourtant, rajouta Luna.

Le regard noir que lui lança Ginny suffit à mettre un terme à ce sujet. Luna lui sourit, mais n'insista pas. Visiblement son amie n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet.

- Des nouvelles de Harry et d'Hermione ?

Cette fois Neville avait croisé les bras et regardait Ginny droit dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de son amie qui le dérangeait. La jeune fille soutient son regard pour lui répondre.

- Rien évidemment… Tu sais comme moi qu'ils ne me disent jamais rien. Et puis, tu penses vraiment être le premier qui me le demande ?

- Je pensais peut-être être le premier à qui tu aurais répondu honnêtement.

- …

- Laisse tomber… finit-il par dire voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur nos propres problèmes.

- Rogue ?

Neville remarqua du coin de l'œil les mains de Mélinda se crisper sur son livre et le regard de Ginny dévier vers celle-ci une fraction de seconde avant de se fixer à nouveau sur Neville, qui lui répondit d'un hochement te tête.

- Je crois que ma grand-mère s'attend à ce que je fasse quelque chose cette année… par contre je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle avait vraiment en tête quand elle m'en a parlé.

- Ça me semble évident, dit Luna. Elle compte certainement sur toi pour veiller sur les plus jeunes !

- Et pourquoi ça te paraît évident à toi et pas à moi ? s'offusqua Neville. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la conversation avec sa grand-mère et voilà que Luna lui sortait les mêmes paroles que cette dernière. Et puis comment est-ce que je suis censé veiller sur les plus jeunes alors que je peine à veiller sur moi-même…

- Tu ignores ce dont tu es vraiment capable Neville. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu trouveras, lui répondit énigmatiquement Luna.

- Enfin bon… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose comme l'AD ? À plusieurs, on pourra bien figurer quelque chose, reprit Neville.

- Ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça maintenant, finit par dire Ginny. L'année n'est même pas commencée ! On verra bien en temps et lieu. Voyons déjà comment ça se passe. Et puis ce n'est pas prudent de parler de ça maintenant.

- Tu m'étonnes… j'aurais cru que tu aurais été intéressée !?

- Je suis prudente c'est tout.

- Ginny à raison, enchaîna Luna. Si ça se trouve, le professeur Rogue ne changera pas trop le fonctionnement de l'école. Ça ne peut pas être bien pire que notre année avec Ombrage, non ?

- Je n'en sais rien… vous imaginez un cours de potion avec Rogue qui n'en finit plus ? Et si c'était ça notre année ? s'inquiéta Neville.

Ginny et Luna ne purent cacher un sourire amusé. Les cours de potions avaient toujours été la bête noire de Neville. Pour lui il n'y avait rien de pire… enfin si, un cours de potion tous les jours !

- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'imaginer le pire pour le moment. Tu aurais plutôt intérêt à te concentrer sur tes ASPIC.

- Bah, ne m'en parle pas… À part Botanique et Défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup plus…

- Tu ne t'es pas entraîné avec ta grand-mère cet été, s'enquit Luna ?

- Oui, bien sur, mais bon j'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir rattrapé mon retard… pas tant d'avoir pris de l'avance pour les ASPIC.

- Tu verras bien, trancha Luna.

- Ne t'en fait pas, renchérit Ginny. Tu as tout de même bien combattu à la tour d'astronomie ! N'importe qui n'aurait pu le faire. Ais un peu plus confiance.

- Mouais… hésita encore Neville.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, leur encouragement l'agaçait un peu. Il le savait qu'il était… capable… mais elles ne réalisaient pas que ça lui demandait un effort supérieur à la moyenne. Il sait qu'il peut passer ses ASPIC… seulement il ne sait pas si l'année lui suffira pour pouvoir les réussir. Il n'en dit mot pour ne pas avoir à entendre leurs conseils et encouragements. Il s'abstint aussi de leur demander leurs résultats de BUSE.

Après quelques minutes de silence où tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, Ginny finit par se lever.

- Bon, je crois que maintenant je ne crains rien à retourner à mon compartiment. Les Serpentard doivent avoir abandonné les recherches pour le moment… sinon je leur lancerai un nouveau Chauve-furie.

Sur ces paroles elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre du compartiment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle salua ses amis une dernière fois en leur lançant un « à bientôt », sa chevelure rousse disparaissant dans le couloir du wagon.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous brouillées Ginny et toi? lança Luna, égale à elle-même, quelques secondes plus tard.

Neville se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, Luna avait toujours le don de poser les questions les plus délicates… de la mauvaise façon. Il détourna le regard n'osant voir la réaction de Melinda, car c'est bien à cette dernière que Luna s'adressait. Il avait effectivement senti un malaise entre les deux durant toute leur conversation. Quand il avait abordé le sujet du trio, Ginny avait soigneusement évité le sujet et était restée évasive en jetant des regards méfiants à Mélinda. Cependant, il se doutait bien que leur amie en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait. Et quand il avait mentionné l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle avait là encore évité de rentrer réellement dans le sujet. Que s'était-il passé entre les deux jeunes filles pour que Ginny soit si méfiante ?

Melinda avait levé les yeux de son livre, fixant Luna d'un regard surpris, elle oubliait parfois que son ami pouvait être aussi direct. C'est vrai qu'elle avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec Luna le jour où sa relation avec les autres Gryffondor s'était envenimée. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais parlé de cet incident à Luna.

- Ça remonte au début de la cinquième année, juste avant que vous formiez l'Armée de Dumbledore. J'aurais d'ailleurs aimé y être, Hermione m'y avait invitée, mais Ginny m'a fait savoir que je n'y étais pas la bienvenue à cause de… cette histoire… En bonne Gryffondor j'aurais certainement dû l'ignorer et venir quand même, mais elle a réussi à monter les autres de notre année contre moi, et je n'avais tout simplement plus envie d'aller là où je ne sentais pas la bienvenue. Être ignorée c'est une chose, mais de sentir qu'on est méprisée s'en est une autre. Si les autres ont fini par oublier l'incident et me parlent de nouveau, Ginny me considère encore comme une traitre à ma maison…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

C'est Neville qui avait posé la question. Cela le surpris lui-même, mais c'était au-delà de lui, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi l'une de ses plus proches amies détestait autant cette fille qu'il appréciait pourtant au premier abord et qui n'avait pas la tête d'une traitre.

Nerveuse, elle se tortilla sur place. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas très à l'aise d'en parler. En même temps, elle s'était presque fait un nouvel ami, qui était lui-même très ami avec la personne qui la détestait. Si elle n'était pas franche, et que ce dernier allait demander directement à Ginny, celle-ci lui brosserait probablement un portrait défavorable. Elle ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement, Ginny avait un caractère assez trempé et une fois qu'elle avait une opinion, il était difficile de lui en départir. Aussi elle décida d'être honnête avec Neville.

- J'adore la potion, lâcha-t-elle. J'adore la potion et j'y suis très douée… même exceptionnellement douée. C'est normal d'avoir de la facilité en potion en tant que fille d'apothicaire, et si je n'ai pas le pouce particulièrement vert, j'ai hérité d'un don et d'une passion en potion… hors de la moyenne. Avouer adorer les cours du professeur Rogue ce n'est pas génial pour se faire des amis à Gryffondor. Jusqu'en troisième, ça n'a pas fait de moi la plus populaire, mais au moins on me laissait tranquille. En quatrième, juste avant la rencontre à la Tête du sanglier, j'ai commencé à m'absenter certains soirs. Je ne sais pas comment, mais un jour Ginny à découvert qu'en fait je suivais des cours privés avec le professeur Rogue.

À ces paroles, les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent et il eut même un geste de recul. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Ginny lui en voulait. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ENVIE de suivre des cours privés avec celui qui non seulement lui causait quantité de sueur froide, mais qui surtout était le meurtrier de Dumbledore ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'écrit-elle tristement, s'adressant maintenant plus à Neville qui soupesait les paroles de la jeune fille. Je comprends votre réaction, mais j'aimais vraiment la potion et même Rogue a vu mon talent ! Il a accepté de me faire progresser au-delà du cursus de l'école, je ne crois pas qu'il n'ait jamais fait ça pour un autre élève. C'est… c'était vraiment un bon professeur…un excellent potioniste, elle baissa la tête honteusement. Quand j'ai dit ça à Ginny pour me défendre elle s'est tout bonnement mise à me détester.

Neville, encore sous le choc, ne dis mot, la regardant sans trop savoir quoi penser. Rogue… un bon professeur ?

- À cause de ça, je suis officiellement devenue une traitre à ma maison, accusée de fricoter avec les Serpentard et de faire de la magie noire… Ça a été plutôt pénible un certain temps, d'être un paria dans sa propre maison. Mais j'ai quand même continué mes cours et les autres ont fini par oublier... Tu sais je n'ai pas honte, dit-elle en regardant Neville dans les yeux, ce qui le désarçonna quelque peut. Crois-moi, ses cours privés étaient loin d'être charmants et agréables, mais même si le professeur Rogue est un être détestable, méprisant et cruel…

- Et un meurtrier ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Neville pour compléter le tableau.

- Et un sale meurtrier… il était un vraiment bon professeur… Et puis je ne pourrai jamais au grand jamais adhérer à l'idéologie de Tu-sais-qui. Ma grand-mère est une née-moldue, ma mère une sang mêlée et est une des sorcières les plus talentueuses que je connaisse! Les deux risquent à chaque moment d'être arrêtées par les Mangemorts et d'être envoyé à Azkaban! Aussi non seulement le professeur Rogue a tué le professeur Dumbledore, mais il a trahi tous les sorciers et sorcières qui lui faisaient confiance ! C'est une chose d'être trahi par quelqu'un que l'on déteste… s'en est une autre de l'être par quelqu'un que l'on respectait. Et pour cette raison… je le déteste encore plus que vous ne puissiez le faire à cet instant. Et de le savoir directeur me rend réellement malade. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde si j'avais l'occasion de lui faire payer sa trahison !

Neville ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par la détermination et la fermeté qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Aucun doute, si le professeur Rogue avait été là, elle lui aurait déjà sauté au cou!

Il la fixa un instant avant de souffler : « Je comprends ». À ces mots, les épaules de Melinda se détendirent soudainement, comme soulagées d'un grand poids.

Et en effet il comprenait. D'une part de se sentir en décalage avec sa maison. Durant ces premières années, il ne s'était jamais totalement senti à sa place parmi ses camarades et malgré les efforts de certains pour l'aider, ça avait été plutôt pénible. Il pouvait même partiellement comprendre son sentiment d'incomprise par rapport à la matière qu'elle aimait. Même s'il pouvait difficilement s'imaginer aimer la potion, parce qu'il n'y comprenait strictement rien. La botanique n'était pas la matière la plus populaire et la plus respectée. On rigolait souvent de son intérêt exacerbé pour les plantes. Finalement, même s'il détestait Rogue presque autant que Bellatrix Lestrange, il ne put qu'approuver ce que Melinda avait dit à son sujet. Il était bel et bien un maître incontesté en potion, « le meilleur » s'il se fiait au dire du professeur Chourave. Elle lui avait, à son grand désespoir, souvent fait l'éloge des talents du professeur Rogue quand il avait le malheur de pester contre ses cours lorsqu'il lui donnait un coup de main dans les serres.

Il fixa encore quelques minutes son regard sur la jeune fille avant de rapporter son attention à son essai sur la botanique. Son discours avait été tellement sincère… mais pourquoi Ginny lui en voulait-elle toujours. Sa réaction lui semblait disproportionnée par rapport au « méfaits » de Melinda_._ Il faudrait qu'il lui demande.

- C'est vrai qu'en y pensant Rogue était un bon professeur… dit pensivement Luna, finissant de détendre l'atmosphère. Quand on y pense bien, en dehors de Lupin, seul Rogue et Maugrey Fol Œil nous ont réellement fait progresser en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Neville pensa alors à Quirrell, Lockhart et Ombrage… En effet, au moins avec Rogue ils avaient appris les sortilèges informulés !

Le reste du trajet fut tranquille. Ils s'échangèrent quelques friandises lorsque la dame aux bonbons passa, rigolant à quelques histoires de Luna, qui ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi ses amis rigolaient. Ils oublièrent quelques instants le monde dans lequel ils devaient vivre maintenant. Seamus était passé leur dire bonjour, faisant le tour des wagons pour voir qui étaient les absents de cette année. D'un air morose, il leur avait annoncé qu'au moins le tiers des élèves étaient absents, dont plusieurs de leurs amis comme Dean, Lisa Turpin de Serdaigle et Justin Finch-Fletchley de Poufsouffle. Voilà pourquoi Susan pleurait dans son compartiment pensa Neville. Tous savaient qu'elle aimait Justin depuis la cinquième année. Mais l'absence la plus lourde à porter, bien que prévisible, restait celle de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Seamus finit par quitter le compartiment pour rejoindre Lavande et les sœurs Patil pour le restant du voyage.

Une demi-heure avant leur arrivée à Pré-au-lard, ils rangèrent leurs livres respectifs et enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du château, Melinda avouait à Neville que grâce à son père elle avait une excellente connaissance théorique en botanique, mais qu'elle était nulle et complètement empotée en pratique. Il lui proposa de passer le voir un week-end où il aidera le professeur Chourave à la serre numéro trois et lui promit de lui donner un coup de pouce avec ses travaux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de Pré-au-lard. L'année allait officiellement commencer et malgré l'agréable moment passé en compagnie de Luna et de Melinda à bord du Poudlard Express, l'atmosphère générale était redevenue lourde lorsqu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur le quai. Neville frissona, se sentant tout d'un coup dépité.

- Des Détraqueurs… murmura Luna à ses côtés.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'épaisse brume qui planait aux abords de la gare et du village en général.

Une fois arrivés aux diligences, Seamus, Padma et Lavande hélèrent Neville pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Il salua Luna et Melinda avant de courir rejoindre ses camarades de classe, remarquant au passage qu'il n'avait pas vu Hagrid accueillir les premières années… « _Étrange_ » pensa-t-il. Il caressa un Sombral avant de grimper dans la diligence au côté de Seamus. Il serra sa cape autour de lui, essayant de conserver un peu de chaleur alors que la brume s'épaississait au fur et à mesure que la diligence s'éloignait de la gare. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école fut plutôt pénible et c'est des élèves accablés qui franchirent les grilles du parc du château.

* * *

Petite note pour une trouvaille dont je suis particulièrement fière. Le jardin de l'Abbay de Tresco sur l'île de Tresco existe vraiment et est réellement réputé pour ses plantes. (Googler ça vaut le coup) Alors que je cherchais un lieu sur google maps pour les vacances de Melinda, j'ai trouvé par le plus grand des hasards cette petite île qui avait la particularité d'avoir une jolie forêt (plutôt que des champs) puis un jardin et une Abbay. Ça coïncidait parfaitement avec ce que j'avais écrit... Bref... je suis fière de ma trouvaille.

AUSSSIIII

Merci à _Keloush _pour ton review! Ça m'a faire drôlement plaisir! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre!

Merci aussi à ma lectrice Beta! Tu m'as été d'une grande aide! :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur tout, le contenu, l'écriture, la longueur, les personnages... voilà! Balancez tout si ça vous chante! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Un banquet amère

L'effet des Détraqeurs s'atténua quelque peu lorsque les diligences franchirent le portail du château. Ce n'est cependant que lorsqu'ils passèrent les grandes portes du château qu'ils purent enfin sentir la chaleur revenir peu à peu dans leurs membres. Ils se sentirent soudain soulagés d'un poids qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas même de porter avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall qui même en ces temps troublés représentait à leurs yeux un lieu chaleureux et rassurant. Ils se dirigèrent avec les derniers élèves vers le banquet de bienvenue dont les effluves ne viendraient que plus tard dans la soirée.

Au lieu du joyeux tohu-bohu du banquet de la rentrée, la Grande Salle était animée par la rumeur grave des étudiants. Alors que Neville, accompagné de Seamus, Lavande et Pavarti, s'avançaient entre les tables pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondor, il put constater l'ampleur des dégâts des nouvelles lois du monde des sorciers. À l'exception de la table de Serpentard aussi occupée que de coutume, les autres tables avaient vu leur nombre d'occupants particulièrement diminué. Les Poufsouffle semblaient être ceux ayant le plus souffert du départ des nés-moldus et des sang-mêlés à la généalogie incertaine.

- T'as vu la table des Poufsouffle? lui glissa Seamus.

- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque plus du tiers de ses étudiants. C'est invraisemblable…

Ils arrivèrent près de Ginny assise au côté de Demelza Robins. À leurs approches les deux jeunes filles leurs avaient fait signe, invitant les derniers septièmes années de leur maison à se joindre à elles. Il vit plus loin Melinda arriver à son tour et s'installer près d'une deuxième année.

Alors que le temps s'écoulait, marquant l'attente des premières années, Neville en profita pour faire son propre bilan. À la table des Gryffondor il remarqua tout de suite l'absence des frères Crivey qui ne manquait jamais d'animer la table les jours de rentrée. Leur origine moldu ne leur permettant pas d'être présents. En jetant un coup d'œil vers la table voisine, il remarqua le regard insistant d'Ernie Macmillan à son encontre, ou à celui de Ginny assise à ses côtés, il n'aurait su dire. Il vit Hannah lui jeter un coup de coude et lui murmurer quelque chose. Ce dernier finit par fixer son regard ailleurs, mais ses yeux revenant de temps à autre se poser sur les deux Gryffondor d'une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Neville remarqua plus ou moins le même manège à la Table des Serdaigle. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris d'y voir Terry… n'était-il pas de descendance moldu? Seule Luna lui sourit chaleureusement en lui faisant un joyeux signe de la main. Décidément rien ne pouvait l'ébranler.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle, Neville porta son regard vers la table des professeurs. Il remarqua d'abord Hagrid qui avait une mine sombre et lançait des regards haineux vers la personne assise au centre de la table. Il remarqua la pauvre fourchette du demi-géant réduite en miette par le poing serré de ce dernier. Ainsi ce n'était vraiment pas Hagrid qui accueillait les premières années. Neville se demanda qui avait pu jouer ce rôle puisque tous les professeurs semblaient présents à la table y compris celui qui serait sans doute leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il suivit le regard du géant pour se poser sur Rogue. Alors que Neville s'attendait à trouver un Severus Rogue satisfait avec un sourire sardonique sur le visage, il y retrouva plutôt son expression habituelle impassible, grave, distante et autoritaire. Il y avait cependant quelque chose en plus dans son expression qui transpirait un autre sentiment. Neville semblait y lire de la frustration, comme si on lui avait imposé quelque chose contre son gré.

Alors qu'il fixait son professeur, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que ce dernier avait aussi dirigé son attention vers le jeune homme. Aussitôt, son visage retrouva une expression neutre. Neville soutient le regard de son professeur quelques instants avec tout le courage qu'il pouvait réunir, mais détourna rapidement son regard quand ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire malveillant. Il parcourait une dernière fois la table des professeurs du regard lorsque pour la seconde fois de la soirée, son regard passa sur le nouveau professeur de défense. Cette fois-ci, il s'y attarda plus longuement. En premier lieu, un sentiment de déjà vu le parcourut. Au bout d'une seconde, la certitude qu'il l'avait déjà vu s'incrusta dans son esprit. Après une minute de concentration, il le reconnut enfin. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit que cette année serait probablement pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque-là. Une peur, une vrai s'insinua en lui. Rien à voir avec la peur qu'il éprouvait pour son professeur de potion durant ses premières années à Pourdlard. Il avait peur, mais pas seulement pour lui, mais pour tous les étudiants qui l'entouraient et qu'il observait maintenant avec compassion. Tous ces étudiants jeunes et moins jeunes qui, bien qu'inquiets, ne pouvaient se douter de ce qui se mettait réellement en branle dans l'école. Alors qu'il les regardait, il entendit Seamus se vider le cœur contre Rogue.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce meurtrier soit ici en tant que directeur. Regardez-le! On devrait tous l'attaquer maintenant avant qu'il ne s'occupe de nous cette année. J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il va faire.

- Il n'y a pas que Rogue qui m'inquiète, dit Neville d'un souffle d'une voix presque qu'inaudible

Surpris par ces propos, les voisins de tables de Neville rapportèrent leur attention sur lui tandis que ceux qui ne l'avaient pas entendu se penchaient pour mieux écouter la suite.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Seamus

- Toi aussi tu l'as reconnu? dit Ginny

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous allez finir par cracher le morceau!? S'impatienta Seamus pour tous les autres.

- Vous voyez le nouveau professeur? … Il était là lors de la bataille à la tour d'Astronomie. C'est un Mangemort.

- Ah le fumier! Je m'en doutais avec la tête qu'il a… mais je ne pensais pas que… enfin… vous êtes certains?

Les deux autres eurent un geste affirmatif qui ne laissait aucun doute. Leur nouveau professeur avait bel et bien participé à l'assassinat de leur directeur.

Un silence plana dans le groupe pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est Demelza qui le rompit.

- Le professeur Burbage n'est pas là non plus. Vous croyez qu'ils ont éliminé le cours d'étude des moldus?

- Ça ne serait pas étonnant, compléta Pavarti. Après tout, s'il y a vraiment deux Mangemort à l'école, ils voudront certainement bannir tout ce qui est moldu. Ils se sont déjà débarrassés des élèves après tout…

Personne ne trouva rien à dire de plus, le silence plana dans le groupe ainsi qu'à la table de Gryffondor qu'un court échange brisait parfois ici et là. Finalement ils virent le professeur McGonagall quitter la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'elle revint, le Choixpeau en mains, la porte donnant sur la salle annexe à la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à son tour sur une petite femme trapu. Elle avait les mêmes traits que leur nouveau professeur de défense. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle d'une démarche arrogante, la tête haute, un regard hautain et avec une assurance inquiétante. Neville et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet… un troisième Mangemort…

Elle était suivie par les premières années qui étaient tout juste une vingtaine. Ils la suivaient à travers la salle d'un pas ordonnée et soumis. Arrivée à l'avant de la salle, d'un simple geste de la main, la sorcière commanda les premières années qui se placèrent en rang parfait, attendant la suite des évènements.

- Professeur McGonagall, le Choixpeau je vous pris, ordonna plus que ne demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Le professeur McGonagall resta un instant impassible, jaugeant la sorcière qui le bras tendu lui exigeait le Choixpeau. Tous les élèves eurent l'occasion d'observer le combat d'autorité entre les deux femmes. Sans abdiquer, le professeur McGonagall finit par aller déposer elle-même le Choixpeau et la liste des premières années sur la chaise en face de la table des professeurs avant de retourner d'un pas ferme et noble vers la table des professeurs.

Visiblement irritée, la petite femme alla chercher la liste d'étudiant. Elle déroula le parchemin et d'une voix autoritaire annonça la marche à suivre.

- Lorsque je nommerai votre nom, vous viendrez à l'avant pour la répartition. Ashr…

Son élan fut coupé par le Choixpeau qui, de toute évidence, ne laisserait pas sa chanson être coupée au programme de la cérémonie de bienvenue des étudiants. De sa voix grave et enrouée par les années et la poussière il entama sa complainte :

_Il y a de ça mille ans_

_Lorsque j'étais encore tout fringant_

_Les fondateurs de ce haut lieu_

_Entamèrent ce projet prodigieux_

_L'union et l'harmonie_

_Régnait alors sans étourderie_

_L'on enseignait et apprenait_

_À ceux qui le souhaitaient_

_Mais vint un jour ou l'égalité_

_Ne fut plus un droit inné_

_Et cette belle amitié inébranlable_

_Connut une fin d'autant plus épouvantable_

_Depuis, les sangs purs, les rusés et les ambitieux_

_Trouvèrent en Serpentard leurs hauts lieux_

_Les plus sages et réfléchis ayant soif de savoir_

_Trouvèrent en Serdaigle leur réconfort_

_Les plus hardis et courageux_

_Avec Gryffondor, cherchèrent un futur glorieux_

_Et les plus doux et les plus loyaux_

_Chez Poufsouffle de l'égalité portèrent toujours le flambeau_

_Si en harmonie Poudlard grandit_

_Pour un temps sans l'ombre de la folie_

_Celle-ci s'insinua doucement_

_Sous forme de peur et de préjugé inévitablement_

_Puis un jour la dispute s'intensifia_

_Et plus jamais elle ne cessa_

_Le départ du vieux Serpentard_

_Ne fit qu'atténuer les désaccords_

_Ainsi à mon grand désarroi_

_Je ne vis jamais cesser ce combat_

_Le plus souvent de manière sournoise_

_Mais ce soir jamais elle ne fut moins courtoise_

_Encore une fois en quatre maisons vous serez séparés_

_Telle est la mission que l'on ma confiée_

_C'est à contrecœur que je le ferai_

_Car jamais encore je n'ai tant douté_

_Je vous ai montré par le passé les présages_

_Qu'une telle séparation peut avoir comme ravages_

_Aussi à vous élèves je vous demande_

_De vous unir en ce temps de propagande_

_Ensemble nous avons de l'incidence_

_Unissez-vous contre la violence_

_Peu importe votre allégeance_

_Peu importe votre descendance_

_Que la répartition commence_

Un silence de plomb plana sur les dernières paroles du Choixpeau. Puis, à la table des Serdaigle, Luna se leva et commença à applaudir, émerveillée par la chanson du vieux chapeau magique. En un instant le reste de la table de Serdaigle, et tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle étaient debout à leur tour pour une ovation jamais égalée dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

La sorcière trapue était maintenant écarlate de colère et ne savait pas comment faire cesser ce mouvement de solidarité que le Choixpeau avait créé. Elle semblait sur le point de déchiqueter ou de brûler le Choixpeau quand une voix autoritaire mit fin au chaos momentané.

- Silence!

Le professeur Rogue s'était levé. Sa voix et son ton sans être amplifié par la magie avaient été assez puissants et imposants pour faire cesser les exclamations. Le calme reprit et tous finirent par se rassoir à contrecœur, Ginny fut la dernière tirée de force par Neville. Inutile de se faire remarquer dès la première soirée pensa-t-il.

- Professeur Carrow. Finissons en rapidement je vous pris.

À cet ordre, la sorcière trapue répondant au nom d'Alecto Carrows, rangea sa baguette à contre son gré. Toujours avec un regard furieux pour le Choixpeau, elle reprit le parchemin contenant le nom des nouveaux élèves et commença l'appel. Sur la petite vingtaine de nouveau étudiant presque la moitié fut envoyée à Serpentard. Les autres furent répartis plus ou moins uniformément parmi les autres maisons. Ce soir-là, les nouveaux élèves étaient accueillis dans leur nouvelle maison par de timides applaudissements. Comme si les effusions de joie étaient maintenant bannies pour le reste de l'année.

À la fin de la répartition, il n'y eut aucun discours. Alecto Carrow prit sans ménagement le Choixpeau et alors qu'elle hésitait entre les façons d'en disposer définitivement, le professeur McGonagall le lui arracha des mains d'un coup de baguette.

- Inutile de l'abimer davantage, dit-elle d'un ton sec et catégorique.

Le professeur, ou maintenant devons nous dire, le directeur Rogue ne bougea pas plus de sa chaise et fit simplement signe à Minerva qu'elle pouvait disposer du chapeau. Puis sans un mot et d'un geste nonchalant de la baguette, les couverts se remplirent des traditionnels plats du festin de la rentrée. Mais les effluves avaient beau être les mêmes que les années précédentes, l'appétit n'y était pas. Le repas fut calme. Neville remarqua du coin de l'œil que Melinda ne mangea pas. Ses poings étaient serrés au côté de son assiette vide qu'elle fixait sans un regard vers le reste de la Grande Salle.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ce qui restait de nourriture disparu, et les couverts nettoyés. Severus Rogue se leva, entraînant avec lui le silence complet dans la salle. Il prit enfin la parole.

- Maintenant que le Professeur Dumbledore n'est plus directeur, les choses vont légèrement… changer. Le laisser-aller des dernières années ne sera plus toléré et je compte bien ramener un peu de prestige à cette école. Pour commencer, nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeurs. Alecto Carrow sera le nouveau professeur d'études des moldus, cours maintenant obligatoire pour tous. Amycus Carrow sera quant à lui votre professeur d'art de la magie noire, cours qui remplace l'inutile Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils seront mes adjoints dans le redressement de cette école.

Un léger murmure parcourut la salle. Si peu d'élèves avaient vu les Carrow, tous avaient déjà entendu leur nom et connaissait leur allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres. Le mutisme des plus vieux témoignait de l'ampleur de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, comme Neville un peu plus tôt, ils réalisaient dans quel enfer ils avaient mis les pieds. Mais Rogue n'y fit guère attention et continua son discours si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi.

- Donc, en plus des interdictions habituelles, s'ajoutent les décrets d'éducation instaurée par l'honorable Mme Ombrage, dont les plus vieux d'entre vous se souviendront probablement. Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissouts à compter de ce jour. Les équipes de Quidditch ou toute autre organisation devront être approuvées par moi ou par les professeurs Carrow sous peine de corrections exemplaires. Aussi, tout rassemblement et toute flânerie dans les couloirs et les aires communes sont interdits à partir de ce jour. Ce genre d'activité ne sera toléré que dans les salles communes. Vous pouvez remercier le Cchoixpeau pour cela.

Cette fois une vague de protestation envahit la salle.

- Je n'ai pas fini, continua-t-il d'un ton catégorique

Le silence se fit de nouveau

- Les Carrow auront pleine autorité pour faire respecter ce règlement ou tous autres règlements qui seront jugés nécessaire. Ils ont plein pouvoir pour modifier les sanctions décidées par les autres membres du corps enseignant. Il est aussi interdit à ces derniers de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui n'est pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner. Le torchon « Le Chicaneur » est formellement interdit. Tout élève surpris en sa possession sera sévèrement réprimandé. Je tiens à rassurer les plus inquiets d'entre vous. Ces nouvelles mesures, en dehors de vouloir monter le niveau de l'école sont là pour votre sécurité et sont approuvés par le ministère de la magie. Si vous respectez ces règles et si vous ne faites pas circuler de la propagande pro-moldu ou pro indésirable numéro 1, cette année se passera exactement comme toutes les autres. Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je vous invite à rejoindre immédiatement vos dortoirs respectifs.

Sur ce il se leva et d'un coup de cape quitta la Grande Salle sans demander son reste. Les professeurs ne masquèrent pas leur indignation et les Carrow affichaient un air suffisant et victorieux. L'école était entièrement entre leurs mains. Les élèves se levèrent à leur tour et en silence regagnèrent leurs dortoirs.

À la sortie de la grande salle, Neville put croiser le regard éloquent de plusieurs de ses camarades. Personne n'était encore capable d'imaginer l'étendue des conséquences de ce qu'ils venaient d'être témoin. Mais c'est en voyant Luna qu'il réalisa à quel point il serait maintenant difficile d'approcher son amie en dehors de la Grande salle et de la bibliothèque avec ces nouveaux règlements. Rogue venait de diviser magistralement l'école.

Il conclut toutefois qu'il ne servait à rien ce soir-là de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il devrait d'abord parler avec Ginny. Leur conversation dans le train avait été trop étrange et voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Aussi il se joint au groupe de Gryffondor qui prenait le chemin de la tour. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils y trouvèrent un attroupement devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Un élève de cinquième année s'entretenait avec elle.

- Pas de mot de passe, pas d'accès.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on ne nous l'a pas dit. Vous voyez bien que nous sommes tous des Gryffondor.

- Demandez à vos préfets

- Nos préfets? Je… ils ne sont pas là.

- Allez les chercher alors!

D'un air dépité, le cinquième année se tourna vers ces compagnons de maisons.

- Vous…vous savez qui remplace Ron et Hermione?

Neville échangea avec Ginny un regard. Ainsi McGonagall espérait que Ron et Hermione reviendraient? C'est à ce moment que le professeur décida de faire son apparition.

-Poussez-vous je vous pris. J'ai dit poussez vous.

Elle prit place devant la Grosse Dame et dit fortement pour que tous l'entendent :

- Virtus in uno (La force est dans l'union)

- Hé merde, murmura Neville dans sa barbe. Encore un mot de passe dont je ne pourrai pas me souvenir.

Ginny ne put retenir un fou rire à sa remarque tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard de pitié. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture à la suite des autres élèves, McGonagall les interpela.

- Londubat, Weasley, Robins et Andrews, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur et suivirent leur professeur à travers les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Elle s'y installa et fixa ses quatre élèves se questionnant toujours sur la raison de leur présence dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison.

- Robins et Andrews d'abord. Considérant l'absence de Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, je suis dans l'obligation de trouver de nouveaux préfets pour Gryffondor. Je vous confie cette tâche. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que le poste ait perdu de son importance avec la nouvelle direction. Vous vous présenterez à mon bureau mercredi prochain à 19h pour la première réunion. La direction vous éclairera sur le nouveau rôle des préfets.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortie deux badges qu'elle tendit aux concernés. Ils acceptèrent le poste, mais au fond de leur cœur, il avait un peu l'impression de ravir un rôle qui ne leur appartenait pas. Le professeur les invita à quitter et ne restèrent plus que Ginny et Neville, toujours debout devant le bureau de leur directrice. Celle-ci les fixa tous les deux pendant ce qui semblait une éternité avant d'enfin prendre la parole avec un soupir de découragement.

- J'ai pensé un instant qu'avec l'absence de , et Miss Granger nous pourrons éviter les problèmes cette année. Mais considérant vos antécédents à tous les deux, je ne me fais pas de fausses illusions. Non pas que votre intervention dans la tour l'année dernière ne fut pas… héroïque et, jusqu'à un certain point exemplaire, vous avez tous eu énormément de chance.

Neville et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

- Les règles dans cette école ont changé et vous ne pourrez plus compter sur votre chance. Jouer aux héros pourrait s'avérer très dangereux. Aussi je vous demande de ne rien tenter d'irréfléchi, dit-elle en pesant ces mots, et de ne surtout pas entrainer les plus jeunes élèves avec vous si vous décidez de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous… absolument rien. Je me dois de veuillez sur les plus jeunes et si vous vous mettez dans le pétrin, je ne pourrai rien pour vous. Vous comprenez bien la situation? Maintenant allez dormir et tâcher de ne pas vous avoir une retenue dès la première semaine. Je m'adresse surtout à vous miss Weasley.

Sans un mot Ginny et Neville quittèrent le bureau du professeur. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole jusqu'au portrait. Neville ayant déjà oublié le mot de passe, ce fut Ginny qui s'adressa à la Grosse Dame.

- Virtus in uno

- Tout à fait, tout à fait, dit celle-ci en pivotant révélant le couloir menant à la salle commune.

Celle-ci était presque déserte. Les plus jeunes étaient déjà allés se coucher. Ne restait debout que des sixièmes et septièmes années.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris… finit par dire enfin Neville qui avait réfléchi à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec McGonagall durant tout le trajet de retour. Elle nous conseillait de nous tenir à carreau et de ne rien faire… ou simplement de ne pas nous faire prendre?

- Je ne mettrais pas ma main au feu, mais… je crois que c'était la deuxième option, dit-elle elle-même toujours surprise par le comportement de leur professeur si stricte.

Sur ces paroles ils s'assirent avec les autres auprès du feu.

- Alors… qu'est-ce que le professeur vous voulait? demanda Demelza.

- En gros elle nous a dit de ne pas faire les cons. Puisque le trio n'est pas là, il ne nous est pas conseillé de les remplacer et de créer des ennuis, répondit Ginny avec un regard lourd de sens à Neville.

Elle ne voulait pas partager leur interprétation des propos de leur professeur avec les autres pour le moment. Mieux valait s'en tenir à la « version officielle ».

- Vraiment?

- Bien sûr elle ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais… en gros c'était bien ça. renchérit Neville.

- Bon… s'il n'y a que ça moi je vais me coucher.

- Moi de même, suivit Seamus.

Aussi en l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, tous avaient déserté la salle commune. Ne restait que Neville et Ginny encore une fois. Assis à même le sol ils contemplaient le feu, appuyés contre le vieux canapé.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes vraiment seuls tous les deux, tu vas me dire pour Harry, Ron et Hermione?

Ginny s'attendait à la question et c'était essentiellement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas succombé à l'envi d'aller dormir… et d'éviter la question du même coup. Elle respectait trop Neville pour le faire languir plus longtemps.

Ginny fixa obstinément son regard sur le foyer, se mordillant les lèvres… qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire…

- Ils sont partis après le mariage de Bill. Juste au moment où les Mangemorts et autres membres du ministère sont arrivés. Ils avaient prévu de la faire tôt ou tard. On a déguisé notre goule pour remplacer Ron, afin que la famille soit en sécurité. Par contre, s'il se fait prendre je ne donne pas chère des Weasley. Hermione a effacé la mémoire de ses parents, je crois. Après je ne sais rien d'autre. Ils ont pris soin de ne rien confier de leurs intentions à personne… même pas à l'Ordre du phénix, donc encore moins à moi.

- Harry ne t'a vraiment rien dit?

Ginny jeta un regard noir à Neville avant de rapporter son attention vers le feu.

- Et pourquoi il l'aurait fait… ils me considèrent tous trop jeune ou trop je ne sais pas quoi. À chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose, ils me mettent de côté prétendument pour me protéger… comme si j'avais besoin de protection. J'aurais pu partir avec eux! Mais non, la petite Ginny doit rester en sécurité à Poudlard… tu parles en sécurité.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pensent ça? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils veulent seulement ton bien…

- Mon bien… qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent…

- Tu sais au moins ce qu'ils sont partis faire? Ils ne sont quand même pas allés se cacher?

Ginny haussa désabusement des épaules.

- J'en sais rien, une mission secrète de Dumbledore, un machin comme ça… comme je t'ai dit même l'Ordre n'est au courant de rien. Ça les fait bien flipper d'ailleurs.

Neville fronça les sourcils et sembla perdu profondément dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes où seul le crépitement du feu brisait le silence.

- S'ils se battent là dehors… il n'y a pas de raison qu'on n'en fasse pas de même. Faisons notre part aussi.

Ginny jeta un regard vide vers Neville.

- Tu veux te battre non? C'est bien ce que tu viens de dire. T'étais sérieuse pour l'AD dans le train? Tu crois qu'on devrait attendre?

- Je… non… j'en sais rien… Sans Harry tu crois vraiment que l'AD pourra revivre… déjà tu penses que les autres voudront revenir s'il n'est pas là… et avec les Carrow. Et puis il n'y a presque plus personne de l'AD.

Ginny enfouit la tête dans ses bras contre ses genoux. Neville fixa son amie un instant ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Maladroitement, il tendit son bras et tâcha de tapoter gentiment le dos de son amie.

- Je crois que ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup… on verra bien combien se présenteront.

Ginny hocha la tête à travers ses bras et finit par émerger de sa position.

- Oui, faisons comme ça… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se sentit soudainement fatiguée, épuisée et découragée, souhaitant plus que tout aller dormir pour oublier l'espace d'une nuit tout cela.

- S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vais me coucher.

Devant l'expression soudainement gênée de Neville, elle devina qu'il avait effectivement autre chose en tête.

- Quoi demanda-t-elle.

- Je… hum… je voulais savoir pour… Melinda.

Tout d'un coup, la fatigue s'éclipsa et l'expression de Ginny se renfrogna

- Quoi Melinda, dit-elle d'un ton plus brusque que ce qu'elle désirait.

Soudainement petit dans ses souliers, Neville arriva de peine et de mal à exprimer sa question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Melinda et toi? Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant? Ça ne peut pas être qu'une histoire de cours privé de potion il y a deux ans? Et puis elle semble vraiment détester Rogue après ce qu'il c'est passé l'année dernière… tenta-t-il de justifier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté exactement? demanda Ginny sur la défensive.

- Et bien… que tu l'avais surprise alors qu'elle prenait des cours de potions privés avec Rogue l'année d'Ombrage et que tu l'avais empêché de joindre l'AD. Depuis tu la détestes. Mais, tu sais, elle c'est vraiment senti trahit par ce que Rogue a fait! tenta-t-il d'un air gêné de défendre Melinda…

Ginny rigola mesquinement…

- Je ne lui ferais pas confiance si j'étais toi… ce qu'elle t'a raconté est la vérité, quoique je ne sais rien à propos de son supposé sentiment de trahison. Par contre ce qu'elle ne t'a pas dit c'est qu'elle a continué ces cours.

- Elle me l'a dit…

- Ah ouais… alors tu sais qu'elle prenait encore des cours avec lui l'année dernière alors qu'il n'était même plus professeur de potion? Tu sais alors peut-être pourquoi ce n'est pas Slug qui s'en ait chargé à la place. rajouta hargneusement Ginny.

- Peut-être que… mais sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Neville ne sachant en fait plus quoi ajouter.

- Et t'a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle étudiait avec ce meurtrier? J'ai fouillé dans ces affaires l'année dernière. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que je m'emporte et j'ai aussi pensé que je me faisais peut-être des idées sur son compte… mais ce que j'ai vu. Des notes sur des potions de magie noire, sur du véritasérum et d'autres potions qu'on n'aurait jamais vu en cours qui utilisaient des ingrédients inconcevable. Ce qu'elle voyait avec Rogue ce n'était pas des philtres d'amour, crois-moi. Après, à toi de voir… moi, je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle, laissant un Neville complètement abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et, en fait, il ne comprenait pas… Les paroles de Ginny étaient fondées, mais en même temps il n'arrivait vraiment pas imaginer Melinda en adepte de potion de magie noire, quoiqu'il ne soit pas très doué pour interpréter les gens. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle jouait la comédie… autrement elle était très douée. En même temps, Luna qui a un instinct infaillible avec les gens semblait lui faire confiance. Que devait-il faire… demander directement à Melinda? Après si elle jouait vraiment la comédie elle lui trouverait une excuse.

Il resta encore plusieurs minutes près du feu pris dans ses réflexions. Un bâillement à s'en arracher la mâchoire l'en tira définitivement et il décida qu'il étant temps d'aller dormir. Il prit les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la présence de trois lits vides lui tordit l'estomac. Après avoir enfilé en vitesse son pyjama, il se coucha évitant de penser plus longtemps aux absents.

Son esprit continua à cogiter sur les paroles de Ginny et finit par s'endormir avec la décision d'aller parler à Luna dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Si Luna était vraiment l'amie de Melinda… peut-être que cette dernière lui avait confié la nature de ses rencontres avec Rogue.

* * *

Désolé du délai entre la publication du chapitre 2 et du chapitre 3! J'ai été pas mal occupée et malheureusement ça a retardé la correction du chapitre de plusssssieurs semaines. Mais mon agenda s'est allégée et j'ose croire que la publication sera un peu plus régulière pour l'été.

Merci encore à ma lectrice Beta (Clara.M9), à keloush pour ton review! Puisque c'est mes débuts avec cette fiche c'est vraiment motivant d'avoir tes commentaires! :)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, tout tout tout est apprécié!


End file.
